Only Because I Love You
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Beca and Chloe are on vacation in Venice, there is one thing Chloe wants to do and that's shop. She falls in love with a pair of shoes that she cannot afford but Beca hates seeing her so sad. This was made via a fanfiction game I did in tumblr requesting 3 things a pairing, a place and a thing. This request was by an Anon who sent in Bechloe in Venice and Shoes.


Chloe and Beca are both fussing around getting ready in their hotel room in Venice, it was almost the end of their stay there and Chloe had yet to do the one thing she really wanted to do while she was there. She was adamant that she would win and get to finally do it she just had to convince Beca to say yes.

"Becs we've done all the stuff we had planned and all the things you wanted to do so please let me go shopping today, the clothes here are so different and so beautiful I just wanna go see them and buy some. I can try everything on first give you a little show if you're interested? It won't be torture for you trust me I will make it fun." Chloe says with her arms round Beca's waist begging for her finally agree. She decided to try kissing Beca's neck she knew how much Beca loved that and almost always got her to say yes when she did that to her.

"Fine but if I get bored we are stopping and doing something else you know I can't stand shopping. But a show from you who can say no to that." She pulls Chloe's body even closer to hers and moves her head so she could give her a kiss.

They finally finish getting ready they settle on where they think the best shopping areas in Venice are and go straight was a long walk and lots of streets to go down to get there. The second Chloe sees the shops she pulls Beca in. Chloe looks round the entire shop finding different clothes she wanted to try on and possibly buy, giving Beca the show that she was very much looking forward to. This happens down each shop on the street and Chloe was gradually starting to fill up on the amount of bags she had on her arms.

"Chlo, do you seriously need to keep buying all of these? You've bought loads today; you'll have no money left for anything else." Beca says sounding more concerned than annoyed that she had already spent too much.

"I can't help it they are all so gorgeous I cannot choose between them so I'm getting all of them while I can. It's not like we are going to be in Venice again for a long time so I'm making the most of it." She says spinning around in a new dress she just tried on showing off to Beca. "What do you think?" She says walking closer to Beca showing off every part of the dress.

"It's beautiful but you always look beautiful in anything you wear and when you don't wear a thing." She says winking at Chloe. "This is your last one Chlo; I'm not letting you keep spending your money on clothes." Beca says smiling at Chloe who was still showing off the dress that hugged her body perfectly.

"Fine" she goes back into the dressing room and puts her clothes back on and goes to pay for the dress that was now going to be her last buy in Venice.

They both leave and are walking by more shops Chloe keeps begging Beca to let her go in but she does win the battle, Beca being true to her word when she said no more. They walk past a shop that had the most gorgeous shoes Chloe had ever seen in the window. The second Chloe sees them she stops in front of it and cannot take her eyes off them; she just stands there looking in the window in awe. Her mind racing with thoughts ideas, seeing herself wearing them, hoping somehow she can get them. Beca notices that Chloe wasn't walking alongside her anymore and stops confused trying to find her. When she eventually notices where she is she walks back to her hoping to just drag her away.

"Chloe what's wrong?" She says as she walks back to her. She gets no response from the redhead at all getting annoyed she is being ignored.

"Chloe" she says more angrily now as she was being completely blanked by her. As she approaches her she takes Chloe's hand in hers startling her.

"What? Oh sorry babe. I got distracted look at them I want them so bad Beca. They are the most gorgeous shoes I've ever seen." Chloe says still in awe of them just standing there wishing she had them but knowing she can't.

"Well you spent all your money on clothes so there's not much you can do about it now Chlo. Come on they are not worth your time it's just a pair of shoes. Let's go" Beca says pulling Chloe with her making sure she didn't keep staying there staring at them.

The two continue walking for a while but both start to get tired so they stop in to a small little restaurant to rest for a few minutes. Chloe sits there moping Beca could clearly tell it was because of the shoes. Every time she tries to speak to her she gets completely ignored by her.

"Chloe are you seriously still thinking about those shoes? I honestly think you can buy better than them back home. They are so not worth your thoughts like this at all. They are making you far too sad just because you couldn't buy them. I don't get it at all babe." Beca says finally getting Chloe's attention.

"Yeah I know but they were so stunning and would look perfect with the dress I bought today. Beca I just wanted them so bad. I know it's my own fault though as I spent all my money on clothes, but that was kind of my plan. That's what I wanted to do, but I never expected to see shoes that beautiful. I should stop thinking about them really I guess as I know I'm not able to afford them at all and that there is no way to get them now." Chloe says sighing to herself just the thought, her desperation for those shoes coming through in everything she says.

"You really should stop babe, it's not necessary that they make you act like this. Shall we just go back to the hotel for a bit?" Beca asks feeling exhausted from all the walking around and shopping they had done all day.

"Yeah that's a good idea babe. I'm pretty tired now."

The two go back walking hand in hand looking at the gorgeous scenery around them. Every so often Beca heard Chloe sighing showing she is still only thinking about those shoes. She does her best to ignore her sighs but knows she's not going to stop for ages, her constant signs about wanting them so desperately.

When they get back to the hotel room Chloe pulls Beca onto the bed wrapping her in her arms not wanting to let her go. After literally only a few minutes Chloe falls asleep having Beca in her arms, she was more tired from all the shopping and walking than she let on. Beca pry's herself out of Chloe's arms and sits up on the end of the bed just looking at her thinking what to do.

She unknowingly finds herself walking down the streets they had just come from earlier that day before she even realises it she is standing outside that shop where those shoes were. She just stands there staring at them trying to figure out what Chloe liked about them so much. To her they were just a pair of expensive shoes, but to Chloe they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen and were consuming her every thought.

It wasn't long before Beca was walking back to the hotel with a bag in her hand. She couldn't believe she had even done this and other than making Chloe happy which she loved to do she didn't understand why she even bothered.

She walked back into the room seeing that Chloe was still curled up in a ball on the bed asleep. She just stands there smiling seeing her looking so adorable. She pulls the box out of the bag and carefully places them on the bed next to Chloe. She writes something on a piece of paper and slides it into the box hoping when Chloe wakes up she will read it.

She lies down on the bed next to Chloe and let's herself fall asleep feeling extremely exhausted after doing the trip twice in one day. But she felt satisfied and happy for doing it, she knew this would be the best gift she could give her.

A few hours passed and Chloe woke up seeing this box on the bed next to her. She sat laid there with confusion written all over it unsure what it was or why it was there. As she opened the box she saw the shoes she screamed at the top of her lungs with excitement seeing them. She leaned over to check if she woke up Beca which she hadn't. She sat there just smiling to herself as she goes to pick them up out the box to adore them she sees a note inside it. She stops just so she can pick it up and read what it said.

Only Because I Love You

She turns to her girlfriend who was still surprisingly asleep next to her. She gently gives her a kiss being so happy to have a girlfriend as wonderful as Beca. "I love you too Beca, thank you so much for the shoes." She puts the box down on the floor just wanting to be with Beca right now and curls herself into her arms and tries to go back to sleep herself she was far too excited and happy from receiving the shoes to sleep but she just wanted to be with the woman she loved.


End file.
